Lethal with a Latte
by wordpineapple19
Summary: "I'm sure we'll run into each other. You seem to have a knack for that." Or Percy shouldn't be around hot beverages, and Annabeth finds him annoying. Or endearing. Same thing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, or the brilliance that Rick Riordan possesses.**

 _I tried to be chill but you're so_ _ **hot**_ _that I melted. - I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

Annabeth was having a fantastic morning.

The New York weather had that certain bite she had come to adore. The atmosphere was relaxed as students milled around the campus, scattered here and there. Laughs and sighs mingled as people went about their business. Sneakers sloshed against the ice laden sidewalk, books weighed down arms. Snowflakes danced in the air and dotted faces. It was brochure worthy, truly. Not long ago had she finished an especially intriguing mythology lecture—courtesy of her history courses—and she had just left the coffee shop with a chai latte.

As stated, Annabeth _was_ having a fantastic morning. Until a wall appeared out of nowhere and knocked her ass first onto the hard, unforgiving concrete and spilled her aforementioned chai latte all over the front of her.

The wall confronted her sharp scream with a graceful _"Oh shit!"_

"Oh, no. Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't-I mean you just kinda-oh my. Are you okay?" The boy that she thought was a wall bent down to look her in the eyes.

Annabeth started to pull her sweater away from her body in sporadic jerks. A futile effort to alleviate the third degree burns that no doubt covered her chest.

She cut her arresting, gray eyes at him and couldn't help the smug feeling that blossomed when he winced. "I just had scalding tea poured all over me. I'm feeling peachy."

Cue another wince."I know. I'm so sorry. I'm never this clumsy." He thought better of it. "Okay that's a lie. I trip over air like it's my job. Even though it's not. You know. My job. I'm rambling. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to find a nurse. I-" He found the will to silence himself when he noticed the half irritated half amused expression Annabeth was sporting. He looked down at the sidewalk, and let out an anxious breath. The next few seconds were quite as Annabeth pulled herself together. Percy shifted uncomfortably, and flicked a few clumps of snow from his Nikes.

She could hear Percy muttering to himself about his _perpetual stupidity_ and how _people should make sidewalks more user friendly_. Deciding to put the poor guy out of his mystery, Annabeth made the next move.

"No nurses required. I think I'm okay. Honestly, it's probably my fault. With my luck and all." She responded truthfully. She didn't want to make him feel bad. Yes she was in pain, but having been on the other side of these situations, she could empathize with his embarrassment.

"I don't know. I still feel pretty awful. Are you sure you're okay?" He reached for her hand to help her up.

She complied and despite her attempts to hide it, a small smile snuck onto her lips. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Here let me buy you another one." When she was done fighting complete anguish, she took a moment to really look at the guy. She noticed his thick accent within their few moments of dialogue. So he was obviously a native New Yorker. He was taller than her only by a few inches. A purple NYU sweatshirt stretched across his broad shoulders, and clung to his slim build. His inky hair stuck to his face in damp waves. If it wasn't for the intense smell of chlorine, she would have thought he just got out of the shower. _Swimmer_ , she guessed. But the clutzy cherry on top? His eyes. They were the deepest green she'd ever seen. They were captivating in the most unapologetic way. They held so much, that they were almost impossible to decipher. But somehow, that was the appeal. He wasn't hard to look at. Like at _all_. In fact, he was incredibly attractive. Not that she would be mentioning that to him anytime soon.

An awkward cough snapped Annabeth back to reality, and she realized she had yet to give him a response.

"That won't be necessary. Seriously, I'm okay. We're all good."

"Come one," he pushed "I literally just assaulted you with a hot beverage. This is me trying to make amends." He slung a duffle over his shoulder that she hadn't noticed before.

"No, that's okay. Really."

"Please."

"No. I have to get to class."

"Why do I feel like that's an excuse?"

"It's not." It's wasn't. She really did have a class in 10 minutes, and she had quite the walk ahead of her. Though, that didn't mean she wasn't relieved about the getaway.

He squinted his eyes and brought a hand up to squeeze his lips between his pointed finger and thumb."Fine. How about a rain check then? Not now, but definitely later."

Annabeth had a feeling that he was not going to let up. Maybe he would let her go if she let him think he'd gained something. "Rain check. I can do that."

He smiled and she tried to ignore the fact that it lit up his whole face. And maybe the world around him. Same thing. "Sweet. Right. I'll let you go then." _Bingo_. "Again I'm really sorry…um…" he fumbled for a name.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth." Just by letting it slip off his tongue he made it sound sacred or something. "I'm Percy." Unique. It fit him.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Percy. Definitely…intense." She decided.

Her stomach did this weird churning thing when his cheeks reddened, and he tucked his chin to his chest. He composed himself enough to make a cocky remark. "Yeah. I usually have that effect." _Figures_. His eyebrow arched slightly.

"Third degree burns?"

His smile widened. _Damn him_."That's only because I'm so hot, you see."

"Or just lethal with a chai latte." His laugh. His freaking laugh. Nothing should've been able to sound that extraordinary. Of course, it was infectious, and Annabeth revealed a smile against her will.

She spared a glance at her watch. Dammit. She had five minutes to clear half the campus.

"I've got to get going." She didn't wait for a reply. As she rushed away, she took a second to accept that she was about to walk into a room full of people with a giant eye sore of a stain on her favorite sky blue sweater. He yelled at her retreating figure.

"Hey! I didn't get your number!" She couldn't help but giggle when his eyes widened in panic.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other. You seem to have a knack for that." Her giggles turned to full on laughter when the red on his cheeks intensified.

"Remember! Rain check!" He retaliated.

"How could I forget?" She tosses over her shoulder.

And really, how could she?

::

 **So, this is my first fic. Kind of late on the scene *cough*verylate*cough*, but I've recently become obsessed. I'm also pumped about this story! At first it was a one-shot, but it grew and I'm liking the direction it's headed.**

 **I love constructive criticism. And because of the abundant amount of crazy talented writers on this site, I'm really hoping for some feed back. Hopefully good feedback, but I'm all ears!**

 **Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you all are along for the ride!**

 **-Gray :: John 3:16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the brilliance that Rick Riordan possesses.**

 _Baby you're a mess, but it's meant to be 'cause you keep me crazy. -Keep Me Crazy, Chris Wallace._

::

Three days later found Annabeth sitting on an uncomfortable bench in a common area typing away at her computer. Clacking keys filled the air as she busily tried to manipulate a software that corresponded to her architecture studies.

Absolute serenity submerged her heart as she got closer and closer to fulfilling her lifelong aspiration. Granted, not many people found overwhelming joy in doing homework. But, to Annabeth, this wasn't work. It was a passion. A very time consuming passion. But nonetheless, it was everything she wanted out of life.

On her first day of kindergarten, while all of the other girls seemed to zone in on the Barbie station, Annabeth immediately gravitated toward the Legos. A few gutsy boys told her to get lost. But when she was able to complete outlined building designs—whether it be a truck or spaceship—in 10 minutes or less, they decided that she had earned a permanent spot at the station. She could waste away each day building and tearing down new creations. Anything that came to her mind. That new world was limitless. And she decided then and there, that she wanted to be a part of it forever.

Years later, Annabeth made grander plans than fitting blocky, plastic cubes together. She worked her ass off all the way through high school, scored valedictorian, and snagged any and every scholarship she could.

New York University was not an obvious decision. Choosing to move here all the way from San Francisco was terrifying and borderline insane. But this was undeniably the best choice for her. Now, whether it was for the killer programs or the escape from her deteriorating relationship with her father, remained unknown. She suspected a balanced combination between the two.

Frederick Chase wanted to love his daughter. Annabeth knew that. He just didn't know how. When her mother passed away six years ago, something absolutely irreplaceable was taken from him. While Annabeth wasn't sure exactly what that was, she knew it left her with a shut in father. He went to work, came home, and retreated into his study only to repeat the cycle daily. This left Annabeth to face the death of her mother and the past five years of her life completely alone. Annabeth loves him to the bottom of her heart. But that's not the same as forgiveness.

Being a sophomore, she's had an entire year to create something a little bit different than a new building. A new life. And she had done a damn good job. Decidedly, it was the best thing she'd ever constructed.

"Hey, nerd." A petite figure slouched next to her. A flowery smell enveloped the surrounding area, and she turned to face a familiar pair of kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hey, Piper." Annabeth smiled.

Piper McLean. Annabeth's partner in crime. The peanut butter to her jelly. The sunshine on her darkest days. Or whatever other disgusting analogy you want to use. Her dad was ridiculously rich because of his time on the film scene, so Piper originated from a life of wealth. But she never acted like it. She always promoted herself as equal and laid back. Because of this, Annabeth had a tremendous amount of respect for her. They became inseparable when Piper hesitantly stuck her head through the crack of their dorm room door freshman year.

" _Oh, thank goodness." The new girl exclaimed._

 _Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow._

 _"Sorry. You just seem relatively normal. I accidentally walked into the wrong dorm just a minute ago, and I'm pretty sure the girl was performing a seance. I thought I was doomed." Piper leaned against the door in relief._

 _"Oh. Well then. I guess you won't take too well to my voodoo doll collection."_

 _Annabeth shrugged._

 _Piper laughed._

 _And they clicked._

"Let's go get food. Math made me depressed." Piper pouted.

"I would love to. But I'm trying to figure this out." Piper rolled her eyes as Annabeth gestured to her screen. "I like the new feather though, blue suits you."

Piper grinned proudly, and touched the feather the that was woven into one of the numerous braids throughout her hair. "Thank you. Dad got it for me. Hey! Wait. Don't change the subject."

Dammit. Busted. "Sorry, Piper. But this assignment is important."

"Ugh. Can you drop the Einstein act for, like, an hour or two."

"No."

"Please, Anna. For me?" Annabeth giggled when her voice turned high pitched at the end. Her inflection oozed a familiar charm, and Annabeth felt herself give in. The slip of her tongue could persuade anyone into anything. Her dashing smile was a will breaker. It was quite powerful, really. Plus, Annabeth had been working on homework for a while, and the numbers and lines were starting to blur her vision. But that didn't mean she couldn't retaliate in a last ditch effort to annoy her brunette buddy.

"Piper, work with me here."

"I'll be your best friend." Piper laid her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth shook her head and laughed loudly.

"That's an offer I can't refuse."

"What's an offer you can't refuse?" Annabeth jumped at the new voice, and Piper scowled when her shoulder popped her in the face.

Gray met green, and Annabeth immediately recognized him as the guy that practically tackled her yesterday. The steady smirk plastered on his face made her irritated. And giddy. Same thing.

"Percy," she recalled. "To what do we owe the pleasure? There are no hot drinks here to maim me with. Sorry to disappoint." She heard laughter come from behind him and a tall blond entered her vision. Whoever he was, Percy obviously let him in on their unconventional meeting. Her calculating eyes slid from Percy to the new figure.

"Ha," Percy scoffed, and blew a flyaway strand of hair from his vision. It was pointless. The ebony waves had a mind of their own and stuck up in every direction. But Annabeth didn't find them sloppy. More like…endearing. Same thing. "You're hilarious." His blush makes his presence worth it.

Piper squeaked in recognition. "This is the guy." She held up an accusing finger. Annabeth relayed the entire story to her in a series of whines the night before while pressing a bag of ice over her tender skin.

"That would be him." Annabeth affirmed.

Piper relaxed back onto the bench, and sunk into a confident posture. "So," she started "Are you new to the whole walking thing, or is that just your bizarre way of flirting?"

Percy coughed and suddenly found his black Nikes profoundly interesting. At this point, Percy's friend was doubled over in laughter at the expense of his embarrassment.

"Neither." Percy fiddled with the string of his hoodie, his cheeks brightened considerably. He looked like a five year old that just got chastised and Annabeth couldn't help that her heart knocked against her sternum.

Finally, the mystery blond put a hand on Percy's shoulder and helped him out of his misery. "You'll have to excuse him. Gravity has a grudge against Percy. It's unfortunate."

Percy slapped his hand away.

"I'd say so." Annabeth agreed. She spared a glance to Piper, who was openly evaluating the mystery blond. Or maybe undressing him with her mind. Annabeth couldn't decide.

"Are you going to tell us your name, or are we going to have to beg for it?" Piper drawled. She was forward alright. But it worked for her.

It was blondie's turn to blush.

"Jason." He spoke without missing a beat.

Piper smiled in triumph.

 _How does she do that?_ Annabeth mused. She needed to acquire whatever charmspeak her friend possessed.

"Annabeth was just about to take me to lunch, if you boys want to tag along." She offered. _What?! Were they going to discuss this?_ Annabeth sent her a panicked look. Piper simply shrugged. _Guess not._

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "When did Annabeth ever agree to that?"

"Don't talk in the third person, it's unflattering."

"I agree." Percy nodded. He had regained that obnoxious smirk, and although he'd only spoken up a few times so far, she was already annoyed.

Annabeth glared back unimpressed, then focused back on her eager eyed friend, "I need to finish this, Piper."

Jason grabbed Percy's hood and started dragging him backwards. "That's really nice of you to offer, but we don't want to intrude."

Percy looked back at him. "But I'm hungry."

"So am I!" Piper's tone was way too excited. "Put up the homework, Annabeth. Let's go." Annabeth translated this to mean " _Stop being such a dork so we can go out with these hot guys."_ If Annabeth didn't go along with this, Piper would probably murder her. Or worse, complain about it for the next month.

Sighing, she let her head drop. "Okay, fine just let me-" before she could finish, Piper slammed the laptop shut.

"Great! Come on guys!"

Annabeth was still staring at her laptop, mouth gaping, while Piper strut on ahead. She immediately started up an animated conversation with Jason about who knows what. _She works fast._

"I guess we know their motives." Percy stated.

Annabeth looked up from her laptop. "Yeah, Piper's quick to go after what she wants."

He fixed a thoughtful look on her. "That's not always a bad thing."

"No. It's not." She packed her stuff and went to shoulder her back pack. Percy quickly snatched it and slung it over the shoulder that didn't have his own hanging from it. Annabeth's eyebrows shot to her hairline. _Piper wasn't the only forward one._

"I can carry my own back pack." She reached to reclaim it. As a result of her not-so-kind past, Annabeth was painstakingly independent. With no mother, and an MIA father, she was forced to fend for herself. She chose to rely on herself, and only herself. It was futile to do anything else. In the end, only you can help you. Or that's what she told herself. Maybe it was a defense mechanism, but it was the only thing she had.

He simply took a step back.

"I know you can." He walked toward Piper and Jason's retreating figures.

Annabeth jogged up to him. "Then give it back to me."

"I'm good."

"It wasn't a question."

"I know."

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

"Give me my back pack."

He stopped and turned to her. "Why can't you let me be nice?"

"It's not about that. I can carry my own bag."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you have to." Something shuddered her heart. But she couldn't quite place it.

She dropped her shoulders, quickly falling into aggravation. "Bag. Now."

Percy hesitated. "Sheesh." He relented and handed her the bag. "You are a persistent woman."

"You have to be to get what you want in this world."

He hummed in agreement. "True. But it's just a bag."

She shook her head. Who is this guy? "You're impossible." He did a double take.

" _I'm_ the impossible one. You just-"

"Hey! Chatty Cathys." Piper shouted at them from afar, and their heads snapped in her direction. "Your girl is starving over here, and I need a veggie burger ASAP. Talk and walk." She went to turn around but backtracked. "But don't stress yourself out too much, Percy." Percy started muttering about how _he's never going to live this down_ and Annabeth thought he was probably right. For some reason, Annabeth's neck burned. She felt like she was caught doing something, but they had just been talking.

After shaking the feeling off, Annabeth took a moment to look at Piper and Jason.

In a matter of 5 minutes, the guy was already looking at her like she'd hung the moon. Piper's shortness was accentuated adorably next to his tall frame. Her dark, choppy hair contrasted nicely to his cropped, blonde cut. The deep tan of her skin practically made his look translucent. He stood tall and steady. She slanted into a hip pop that demanded attention. Annabeth decided they were cute.

"Well," Percy spoke, pulling her from her thoughts "we better head out, fellow Cathy." she rolled her eyes.

Trust her. He was the impossible one.

::

 **Yay, second chapter! I was so surprised by the amount of views the first chapter got. It's so crazy to think that so many people have already read it.**

 **A huge thanks to the first reviewer, Marethyu-in-Tartarus! I really needed that. You have no idea how much confidence that gave me.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated. Stuff you liked. Stuff you didn't. What your favorite color is. ESPECIALLY what you would like to see in the story. Suggestions are rad. Hit your girl up.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Gray: John 3:16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's an update! Thank you guys so much for all of your feedback. It gives me so much inspiration. It means the world to me that you all take time to send me a review. They make me so happy. With that being said:**

 **Marathyu-in-Tartarus** : You're back! I'm so happy that you like the story!

 **Guest** : You are so sweet! Thank you so much for reading, and I'm so glad you like it.

 **Fratzy** : Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy you're enjoying!

 **byebyebaby** : Ohmygoodness this review made me smile so big. You, are the incredible one. Like you don't understand. It's by no means creepy this is the sweetest thing ever. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it, and thank you so much for taking the time to say such flattering words. P.s. Reyna might make an appearance soon ;).

 **Ravenclawdiadem16** : What's up! I saw you on Complete Peace! I'm so glad that you came over. Plus, I'm super super SUPER excited that you like the direction of this story! Sorry about all the exclamations. You just made me so darn happy!

 **Percabeth824** : I'm so happy that you're enjoying it!

 **Mocha7Michi** : Here it is! Thanks for the review!

 **Okay. Story time.**

The bell clinked against the glass door as they entered the diner. Considering it was two blocks away from the university, it served as a second home for Annabeth and Piper.

The smell of burgers and fries danced in the air and reminded Annabeth of how hungry she truly was. Dishes clanked and there was a buzz of mixed conversations. One kid screamed as his mom tried to feed him, and a waitress yelled an order over all the commotion. She shifted her eyes over all of the band posters and random stickers that littered the walls. They were a staple of the the place. Piper lead them to a corner booth and conveniently arranged them to where Jason sat next to her.

Percy slid in next to Annabeth.

"I've actually never been here." Jason commented. His eyes took in everything around him. It was kind of funny. He didn't know where to look.

"Really? Anna and I come here all the time. They have the best veggie burgers." Piper sighs in a dreamlike fashion.

"And burgers in general." Annabeth adds, unwrapping the gray scarf from her neck.

"Seriously?" Percy gasped from his seat. In his excitement he bumped his knee with hers, and she had to count her breaths.

"Yeah. I think so anyways." Annabeth replied with a small laugh.

"Cheeseburgers are Percy's true love. It's concerning." Jason confessed.

"It's okay, babe. No need to get jealous. I'll always love you more." Percy placed his hand onto Jason's in mock tenderness. Jason grabbed one of his fingers and bent it backward spitting a few colorful words.

"Ow," Percy hissed, and held the injured hand to his chest. "Unrequited love. The worst kind."

Annabeth clutched her stomach as a string of giggles passed her lips. Then immediately regretted it when Percy smiled at her. She broke eye contact.

"I'm just surprised you know what that means." Annabeth mummered.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hello! How may I take your-Annabeth?" Annabeth looked at the waiter and froze.

 _Oh boy_. Recognition settled in Annabeth's chest, and Piper choked on air.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to take our Annabeth." Percy said nonchalantly. Piper was now having an even harder time hiding her laughter.

The waiter, who Annabeth knew as Travis Stoll, gave him a strange look. "What? No. I meant to say-never mind. Uh, hi Annabeth."

Annabeth awkwardly waved back. "Hey, Travis."

It was actually a funny story. Except, Piper is the only one out of the two of them that found it funny.

The other night, Piper and Annabeth went to a party hosted by one of the more wealthy guys at their uni (Annabeth could get straight A's during the week and wasted on the weekend if she wanted to). Long story short, the booze was abundant and the party was way out of control. Annabeth opted on drinking one beer so that she could keep a watchful eye on her surroundings, and Piper, who kept managing to escape her line of sight. It was incredibly dark and bodies kept slamming into Annabeth as she searched the crowd for the elusive girl. Out of nowhere a pair of lanky arms slithered their way around Annabeth's waist and scared her shitless. She turned around to give someone a piece of her mind, but instead was assaulted with a pair of lips. The lips of Travis Stoll to be more exact. Apparently, he mistook Annabeth for his girlfriend who had left earlier. Travis was undoubtedly hammered seeing as Katie had brown hair and Annabeth had wild, blonde ringlets. A slap and a shove later, he was stumbling away from a very upset blonde. She had been avoiding him, which was difficult because they had two classes together.

"I, um, haven't seen you around lately." Travis managed a coherent sentence.

"Yeah," Annabeth's voice was casual "I've been really busy with, you know, architecture and what not." She frowned at her shabby attempt at small talk.

Jason cleared his throat lightly, and Piper had her lips between her teeth while she fiddled with the salt shaker. Percy drummed his fingers on the table.

"Cool." Travis sighed. "Look about the other night, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I royally screwed up. I haven't partied like that in a while and I just got-"

"Travis," Annabeth turned more toward him "We're good. We've all been there before. That party was ridiculous." She just wanted the conversation to be over.

"It was very uncool of me—totally out of line—and I was trashed. I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't." He panicked at Annabeth's offended expression. "Not that you're unkissable. Because you totally are. I mean your hot-gorgeous! Gorgeous I mean. And I have Katie. Who I love. I'm just. Shit. Can this be over?" Piper had long since busted out in giggles, Jason looked like he wanted to jump out of the window, and Percy looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, or be concerned.

"Please." Annabeth blew a curl away from her face.

Travis let a tiny smile onto his face, "If it makes you feel better, Katie's still pissed at me."

That brought a genuine smile to her face, "As she should be, Stoll."

Travis nodded, took their orders, and rushed off in record speed.

Annabeth sighed in relief and swivelled back toward the table only to be confronted with two curious stares and a knowing smirk.

She caught Percy's eyes first. "Do tell." He requested.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Even Jason shook his head.

With as much speed and shortcuts as she could manage, Annabeth told all.

By the end of the story, Percy had his forehead pressed to the table in full on laughter, Jason was making a valiant effort to contain himself but was failing miserably, and Piper was trying to elaborate but couldn't get past her giggles.

"It was not that funny." Annabeth pouted.

Piper took a deep breath. "Yes, it was. What did you say he tasted like again?"

Annabeth sunk lower and picked at the red booth. "Doritos and stale beer."

A chorus of "ew" and "gross" came from the table.

"I'm so proud of you for not throwing up." Percy joked while placing his hand on her forearm. A pleasant warmth stretched to her fingertips.

"Thank you." Annabeth squirmed at the memory.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Percy tilted his head in question. His smile told her he was kidding, but something else told her that if she really wanted him to, he might do it.

"No. I'm sure Katie's got that covered." Everybody nodded in agreement.

The topic at hand arrived at their table with their order and asked if anybody needed anything else. Nobody did, so he scurried back to the kitchen. When they tucked into their food, Percy leaned back and moaned.

"This is so delicious." He whispered in absolute delight. His head lolled to look at Annabeth. "I am so happy."

She rolled her eyes "Don't talk with your mouth full." He ignored her. He was too busy appreciating his burger.

"So," Jason spoke up after swallowing a bite, "I'm guessing you're vegetarian." He addressed Piper and her veggie burger. Her mouth was full so Annabeth decided to step in.

"She watched a documentary on the meat packing industry in eighth grade and was never the same." Piper shivered when she swallowed her food.

"I still have nightmares." Jason smiled at her fondly.

Percy rapidly shook his head as if to clear it of disturbing thoughts. "Woah. So, like, you don't eat meat at all? Like, no hamburgers?"

Piper nodded her head in a duh motion. "Yeah. That's kind of what it means to be vegetarian."

"So do you just eat seaweed and stuff?" Piper let out a bemused chuckle and Jason dropped his head, embarrassed for him and his dim-sided friend.

Annabeth scoffed. "Your brain is made of seaweed."

"Oh and you're just so wise." He shot back.

"Shut up and make out with your burger some more, seaweed brain."

"I think I will, wise girl." Following her request, he turned his attention back to his food, and muttered on and on about how good it tasted.

The boy may have been a complete idiot, but she admitted that his ability to find utter joy in the small things of life was something that she admired. Something that she wished she did more herself. And when he forced everybody to let him pay for their meals, she decided that it was out of genuine, deep rooted kindness. Not some attempt to prove himself, like so many have done before him.

He was still an idiot though.

 **::**

 **Bam! Had to have the nicknames. It's just not Percabeth without them. As usual, thank you for reading. Also, thanks for being a beautiful person in general.**

 **I don't really have an update schedule. Just kinda putting them out as they come. But don't worry, it** s **houldn't be too crazy.**

 **Make sure to check out my two-shot Complete Peace.**

 **Please review! I'm big on suggestions. I definitely welcome them. So please don't be afraid to give me any and all feedback. Stuff you liked, stuff you didn't. Or just say hi. That makes me all happy too.**

 **Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, or the brilliance that Rick Riordan possesses.**

 **Hey there, beautiful people! I have an update. And it's hella long. Like double my normal update. But I felt everything was necessary, and there was no place to split it up. I hope that's okay! I'm going to go ahead and jump right into thank yous:**

 **Snoopycool01** : Thank you so much! I'll try!

 **Ravenclawdiadem16** : I was able to type your username by heart and I don't know if that's weird or not. Once again, thank you for reviewing! Percabeth nicknames are the cutest things on earth. And, yes, Percy can be a bit dim sided, but that's why we love him so. Your reviews always make me smile!

 **BookNerd101010101** : YEEEE! I'm so glad you like it!

 **Percabeth824** : What's good, homie? I'm so glad to see you again! Yeah, I can't totally see Travis doing that. And no, it wasn't Luke, thought be warned he may make an appearance. I'm not sure how, though. I'll have to think about it. Any suggestions? I love seeing your reviews! They're so sweet!

 **Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson** : You're username is absolutely precious. Thank you for dropping that sweet review! I'm so glad you enjoyed!

 **Marethyu-in-Tartarus** : Yay! You're back! I get so happy when I see your username! As always, thank you so much for your lovely review!

 **Fratzy** : Hey, you're back! That story is crazy. Some people out there are ridiculous, and you're my hero for slapping him. And hold the phone. You had a Percy Jackson look-a-like flirt with you?! What! You lucky duck!

 **Guest "Awwwwwwww Percabeth nicknames":** Guess what? You make ME as happy as cheeseburgers make Percy!

 **Lexi** : Thank you!

 **Guest "Mmmooooooooorrrreeeeee"** : Here you go! Thank you!

 **Story time!**

Lunch proved to be an educational experience. Piper and Annabeth shared the story of how they met. They learned that both of the boys were, indeed, on the swim team. Jason told them how spectacular Percy was at the sport, while the latter boy threw a fry at him and told him to shut up. They connected the dots about Piper's dad and questioned her endlessly about her time on movie sets. The boys thought is was cool that Annabeth was an architect major, and the girls were shocked to find out that the boys lived off campus in an apartment with Jason's sister.

When they parted ways, they left with a promise to hang out again soon.

The day after, Annabeth was on her way to the quad to meet up with Piper. They had decided on Saturdays being "Help Piper With Math So She Doesn't Fail and Have to Take That Overrated Torture Ever Again" days. So, Annabeth prepared herself for two hours of pathetic moaning and mind numbing algebraic equations.

She hugged her arms around herself to combat the sharp chill in the air and made her way down the busy sidewalk. She knocked shoulders with people here and there and accidentally tripped over her own feet once. Before she knew it, small arms wrapped Annabeth in a fierce hug from behind and shook her side to side. She shoved them off of her and straightened out her favorite scarf.

"I have a horrible taste in friends." Annabeth commented when Piper came into view.

"I could say the same, nerd." They started walking side by side, weaving through those who passed them.

"Ready to get your study on?" Annabeth faked enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," Piper threw her arms in the air. "I love feeling like an idiot."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're not an idiot, Pipes."

"Tell that to my professor. Oh look!" Annabeth turned towards Piper's outburst, then followed the path her finger was pointing out. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

There in the middle of the of the quad, taking over a picnic table, sat a gaggle of bros.

Of course, Percy stuck out like a sore thumb with his midnight hair. It didn't take long after for her to see Jason seated right next to him. Naturally, they were in the center of all the commotion. She had caught Percy at the tail end of a statement, then watched as the table exploded into thunderous guffaws. A corner of her lip quirked at the sight of the smug expression that slid across his face.

One of the boys was sitting on top of the table, while all the others sat lazily on the benches in a variety of postures. And they were _loud_. Annabeth could hear them all the way from her spot on the sidewalk. But strangely enough, their overwhelming presence wasn't pretentious. They weren't trying to be the most noticeable, and they didn't seem to be after attention. They were just genuinely having a good time with each other. The rambunctious hands slapping the table and the boisterous laughs didn't make people want to leave. In fact, they seemed welcoming.

Piper must have been sharing the same wave length.

"We should go say hi," she said as she linked her arm through Annabeth's.

Annabeth looked at her indignantly, "What happened to studying?"

Piper frowned at the ground for a moment. Annabeth could practically hear the wheels turning as her friend came up with an excuse not to spend hours of her Saturday going through countless math problems.

Finally, she set determined eyes on Annabeth. "Let me fraternize with the hot blond, and I'll spend an hour with you at that bookstore tomorrow." Annabeth whipped her head toward Piper. No one had _ever_ asked to go to the bookstore with her. Not in San Francisco or New York. In fact, she couldn't recall anyone who went with her willingly. Annabeth bit at her lower lip, and made note of how chapped it was. Her shoulders dropped with a resigned sigh. She obviously couldn't turn down that offer.

"Fine. Let's do this." Piper smiled appreciatively and drug her across the snow blanketed yard. Halfway there, approximately 10 seconds into their strides, Annabeth got a strange feeling. Her head started buzzing and her stomach erupted in flutters. It was like she was nervous, but their was more to it than that. She felt...shy. She had never been shy. When she was a child, she was notorious for sitting herself at random tables filled with random people and striking up conversation. Of course, her mother would drag her away while apologizing, then reprimand the bouncy-haired toddler. But moral of the story, Annabeth was not a reserved person. So why was that uncharacteristic feeling bombarding her right then? More importantly, where did it come from?

That feeling was the sole reason why she stopped Piper in her tracks. She clutched the brunette's arm. "Are you sure about this?"

Piper gave her a strange look, "Um, yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"

 _I don't know._ "Because. I, well, I feel like we're diving head first into an awkward situation." That seemed to be a suitable enough answer. And not a total fib. This could totally turn into an awkward situation.

"Really, Anna?" She turned towards the tables just as a boy dressed in all black shoved a curly headed boy from off the top of the table. She looked back to Annabeth. "They seem harmless. Now, stop tripping. We're just going to say hi."

Annabeth swallowed her worries and tugged her coat closer to her.

Upon reaching the table, nobody noticed them. They were too wrapped up in their weird boy business to pay the outside world any mind. Then Jason, bless his heart, glanced at the two girls. He slammed a hand into Percy's chest making him flinch and glare at the blond.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jason nodded towards the two girls, making percy look their way. Surprise skirted across his features then gave way to a smirk. "Well, hello there ladies." He looked Annabeth in the eye. "Wise Girl," he nodded.

Annabeth felt her neck heat up. She grumbled and tugged at her light gray beanie.

"Seaweed Brain," she mumbled out. His smirk transformed into a bright smile. Someone cleared their throat.

"Hey, Piper," a blushed danced across Jason's features and made the blue of his eyes crystallize even more.

Piper winked at him. And suddenly, Jason was a tomato.

"What are you gals up to?" Percy questioned while leaning further onto his arms.

"Nothing much," Piper untangled her arm from Annabeth's while walking to the space Jason had so frantically made for her. She slid onto the wooden bench with grace.

Annabeth stood stoically while her teeth latched onto her lip. _I really need chapstick._ For a fleeting moment, she allowed herself to take in her first person who really stood out, was the wiry boy who sat on top of the table. He had this sort of madness that infiltrated his irises. His lips were tilted upwards with a promise of mischief. He looked like the type of guy who would pickpocket you just to prove he could do it, then return your belongings because of an inner moral code. Sitting across from Percy, there was a buff dude. This guy was huge, but weirdly enough, he kinda had a baby face. This resulted in him being somewhat endearing. The guy next to him seemed to be the embodiment of a shadow. Annabeth felt that if she were to blink, he would disappear. His dark hair shielded his eyes, and he was decked out in all black. He fiddled with a large, silver ring. She decided that they were the strangest bunch she had ever seen.

"Annabeth?" A faraway voice brought her back to the present. She turned to see Percy looking at her with eyebrows raised. "You okay?"

There's that damn blush again. Cue Piper to save the day.

"She's probably over-analyzing. It's her favorite thing to do." _Thanks, Piper._

Percy simply smiled, "Do you want to come analyze from a seat instead?" He slid closer to Jason making a spot available for her. She tentatively took it. It was quiet for a minute. Everybody was taking each other in. Percy finally stepped in as the noble ice breaker.

"Okay, so I'll take the liberty of introducing everybody. This," he said pointed towards Mr. Buff, "is Frank, And that," he motioned towards shadow guy, "is Nico, my cousin." Frank gave a kind wave while Nico dipped his head in acknowledgement. He looked toward the maniac sitting above them. "And this is-"

"Your next boyfriend." The strange guy cut him off, sticking his hand out for Annabeth to shake.

"Uh," Annabeth trailed off.

"His name is Leo, but he usually goes by stupid," Percy deadpanned. Leo clutched his chest with his neglected hand.

"Hurtful, man." Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Wise Girl." He placed his large hand on Annabeth's head.

"Annabeth," she bit out, taking him by the wrist and throwing his hand off.

"It's all good," Leo's cocky voice grabbed her attention. "I'd rather call you _mine_ anyways."

"Down, Leo." Percy's tone was deep.

"And this is Piper," Jason popped in. Piper fluttered her fingers as a wave.

Trying to pull together any dignity she had left, Annabeth spoke up. "What going on over here?"

"Oh! We're playing truth or dare!" Leo's voice held unsolicited excitement.

There was a beat. Then another. Then Annabeth snorted.

As if she couldn't hold it back, laughter started tearing through her lips. Soon, Piper joined in and they weren't able to contain themselves. The boys looked at the girls questioningly.

"What's funny," Frank asked, sounding like he genuinely missed the joke.

Annabeth placed a hand over mouth and inhaled largely. "You're a bunch of college dudes sitting at a picnic table playing truth or dare, and you want us _not_ to laugh?" Annabeth could see tears pricking Piper's eyes. Out of nowhere, an unfamiliar chuckle joined them. They all turned toward Nico, who was hiding a smile behind the sleeve of his zip up hoodie. Noticing their stare, he shrugged.

"They're right. It's weird." The boys, who were fighting off the redness in their cheeks, scowled at him.

"You're playing too," Leo pouted. Nico just shrugged again, seemingly unbothered. Annabeth had newfound respect for the brooding boy.

"So I guess you guys aren't up for playing?" Frank asked sheepishly. Annabeth sent him a warm smile and he returned it.

"I think I'll just observe."

"Me too," Piper agreed.

"Alright." Percy clapped his hands together, something Annabeth found odd. Or cute. _Same_. _Thing_. "Nico, it's your turn to ask." Nico sat up and brushed the fringe from his eyes. He purses his lips in thought, then turned to Leo.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way baby!" Annabeth was questioning this boy's sanity with every passing second.

"I dare you to flirt with that brunette over there." Nico nodded to his left. There, like Nico said, was a tall brunette. She had an athletic physique with a no-nonsense expression. Everything about her screamed discipline, from her sharp jawline to her erect stance. She was really pretty in the "I'll kick your ass then make someone else clean up the mess" sort of way. Annabeth was worried for Leo.

But Leo on the other hand, wasn't intimidated at all. He wiggled his eyebrows at Nico, then gave the rest of the group his best smolder. "Watch and learn, kiddies." He rolled backwards off the table, and sauntered towards his certain demise.

Piper looked up at Jason and put her hand on his. "I hope you've come to terms with your friend dying."

Jason scrunched up his nose and his smiled brightened. "Meh. He's a resilient little fellow."

The group watched as Leo tried to be sauve. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the brick building beside him. Everybody giggled when he fell slightly off balance. Throughout the entire conversation, the girl's face stayed the exactly same. Completely unreadable. It was rather unnerving. At one point Leo's face went slack. He turned away from the brunette and made his way back to the table. The girl had a sinister glint to her stoic face.

Leo crawled on the table, and layed down on his stomach. His face was directly in front of Percy.

"Well, what happened," Percy prompted.

"Hm, her name is Reyna." Percy made a go on motion. "And she thinks I'm a moron."

"Okay." Jason said.

"Naturally." Percy countered.

"What else?" Piper pushed.

Leo's face paled. "She threatened to casturate me."

Laugher exploded across the table. Piper clutched her stomach, and Jason leaned on Percy for support. Even Nico was having a hard time reigning himself in.

"It's not funny." Leo hid his face in his arms.

"Yes, yes it is." Frank weezed out.

The joyous laughter made Annabeth feel weightless. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. It was freeing. Unfortunately, her lips stretched too much and she felt skin split because of how chapped they were. She gasped lightly and held her fingers over the sore spot.

Percy sobered up and turned toward her, concern flooding the sea green of his eyes. "Are you alright?" Everybody continued bantering without noticing their exchange.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. My lips are just chapped."

"Oh." He looked down and stuck a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a bright yellow tube. Carmex. He held it out to her. "Here."

Annabeth sucked air through her teeth. "I'm not putting my mouth on that." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I don't put the tube on my mouth. I put it on my finger then put it on my lips." He unscrewed the cap then took her hand. He held up her finger questioningly. She nodded once. He squeezed a small amount of gel onto her finger tip, then let her go. She rubbed it lightly over her cracked lips and sighed in relief.

She wiped the excess on her jeans then looked at the green eyed boy. "Thank you."

He gave her that goofy grin and she felt light headed. "Sure thing, Wise Girl."

"Well, that was romantic." Leo's voice disrupted their eye contact. Annabeth blushed and looked at her converse.

"Ass." Percy flicked Leo's forehead. Percy turned back towards her, and gave her a scandalizing look.

"Don't worry babe, you're the only girl I share my Carmex with."

She scoffed and slugged his arm. He chuckled and held up his hands. "I'm serious!"

The flutters returned to her belly at full force.

She was in _so_ much trouble.

::

 **Bam! There it is. I hope it didn't drag on or anything. I'm pretty happy about it. I can totally relate with Annabeth's bookstore woes, and Piper's hatred of math. Thank you for reading, and please drop a review! Stuff you liked. Stuff you didn't. You're favorite PJO character. Or just say hi! I love hearing from you all!**

 **Also, does anybody have a suggestion for a one-shot? I want to write one, but I'm out of ideas at the moment. I'll give you credit when I post it.**

 **P.S. There's your girl, byebyebaby! She'll probably pop up more.**

 **Thank you all so much, and I hope you have an extraordinary week!**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's Riordan's. All of it. Except for, you know, the stuff that's not. I'm sure the Book Nook exists, but I don't own it. It would be rad if I did.**

 **Hello, lovely people! I'm in an excellent mood because I got new shampoo, and it made my hair hella soft! Now that we're passed the TMI, here's an update for you!**

 **As usual here are some thank yous for the amazing people who took their time to review. It means the world to me. Also, thank you for all of the one-shot suggestions! I still haven't decided, but one should be out soon.**

 **Percabeth824** : Hello again! I'm glad to see you. Thanks for the suggestion. I know that ubers are a big thing now, but I know little about them. I would have to do some research. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I love seeing your reviews.

 **Mareythyu-in-Tartarus** : Yay! You're back! I get so happy when I see your username. And thank you. Percabeth is just cute as hell in general. And that would be a great idea actually.

 **Fratzy** : Hello, friend! I'm glad to see you back! Your review made me smile so hard. I actually said aww out loud in front of people and they gave me weird looks. Totally worth it. And yes, slowly but surely she will realize. She just has that stubborn edge, but don't we all?

 **Ravenclawdiadem16** : What's up, buddy? How are you? I'm so happy to see your review. Thank you, I'm so happy you like the dynamic. They are so fun to write about. Their personalities are so unique. I could go on and on. Luckily my best friend is a fellow book nerd, so we can go geek out together at a bookstore. And I hate playing favorites but MOA is my fav. Plus all of the other books. But definitely MOA. So I love your idea.

 **Guest** : Oh my goodness, thank you. That was so sweet. I plan on doing one so be on the look out. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **Without further delay, here's chapter 5!**

When they entered the store, Annabeth inhaled deeply. The smell of old paper mingled with vanilla and soothed the tension in her neck. Coming in here always brought Annabeth peace. Because she was dyslexic, Annabeth had to work really hard on her relationship with books. But the pull they had on her was too strong to stay away. To her, being surrounded by books was an indescribable feeling. She adored being in a place where countless adventures were stored, waiting to be opened.

Staying true to herself, Annabeth searched for a bookstore the day she set foot in New York. She walked up and down the buzzing streets until she found herself in front of the Book Nook. It was a quaint building tucked humbly into the busy New York scene. The lights were always low and the plush chairs were insanely comfortable. Annabeth could spend hours at a time raiding different sections, polishing off book after book.

The owner of the store, who Annabeth had come to know as Margie, always greeted her with a smile then asked how she was doing. Margie was one of the few people who genuinely cared about the answer.

That exact same scene played out when Annabeth and Piper entered the building's confines.

"Hello," Margie's meek voice spoke up. "How are you ladies?"

Piper grinned. "We're doing great. How about you?"

Margie beamed. "Wonderful, dear. How is school?" Piper groaned and Margie gave a good-natured shake of her head. Annabeth decided to speak up.

"Excellent. My professor has already approached me about internships." Margie placed her hands on her hips.

"Good for you, Annabeth. That's amazing." Her praise warmed Annabeth to her toes. "Now, you girls run along. There are some new releases over there that you might enjoy, Annabeth." She said pointing towards a table in the front.

"Thanks, Margie." She went back to sorting paperwork and the two girls made their way to the table.

"She's such a nice lady," Piper noted while picking at a book cover.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "She's great."

"Is she the only one that works here?"

"I think so." Annabeth picked up a book that caught her attention. She flipped it open to read the summary.

"That's a shame."

Annabeth's eyes went from the book to Piper, sending her a curious gaze. "Why?"

"Because," Piper said settling down in a chair near the window. She shrugged off her black peacoat. "That must be hard. Running this place all by herself. Sorting books, doing paper work, restocking, and handling customers. It makes me dizzy just thinking about it."

Annabeth thought for a moment. That did seem difficult. "Wow, I've never thought about it like that. She does need help around here." Light bulb. "Wait. Do you think she would hire me?" Sure it was kind of on a whim, but having extra money would be nice. Annabeth's dad sent her some every month-the only thing confirming that he remembered her existence- but she had always wanted a job. Plus, her schedule would allow it.

Piper looked at her like she was insane. "You want to spend hours in this place?"

"That's basically what you just insinuated."

"Yes, but I meant someone who doesn't mind being around books constantly and- hold on-you may be onto something."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly. "I'm going to go ask for an application."

Annabeth approached the front counter and placed her hands on the cool glass. "Margie," she called cautiously. A figure suddenly popped up from behind the counter, startling the blonde girl. Annabeth stifled a giggle at the woman's disheveled state. A piece of hair stuck up at an odd angle and her glasses were on crooked. She straightened them out bashfully.

"How may I help you, Annabeth?"

"I was wondering if you had an application. I wanted to see about working here and I-" Annabeth didn't get to finish her statement before the Margie cut her off.

"I would love to have you! No application needed. This is delightful. Things have been so hectic around here." Margie's excitement made Annabeth smile.

"You sure you don't want me to fill out anything?"

"No dear, you come in here all the time. I see your appreciation for books. When can you start?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm good for tomorrow around, let's say, 9:00 am?"

"Perfect!" Margie's whole body bounced with the word. "We'al work out a schedule then.

We'll be sure to work around your classes. Thank you so much, Annabeth." She stuck out a hand for Annabeth to shake.

She took it and her smile widened.

"No, thank you, Margie."

::

After dragging herself out of bed the next morning, Annabeth stumbled into the coffee shop. She begrudgingly decided on a Macchiato knowing that she would need something more caffeinated than her normal chai. Mumbling out a thank you, she swapped the barista her money for the drink.

Whiling shuffling along the sidewalk, she took a long sip and winced when the scalding liquid punished her for it.

Maybe she should have told Margie 10:00 instead. Or 11:00. Or 12:00. She wasn't a morning person, sue her.

She had almost made it to the Book Nook when someone slammed into her. Luckily, she already had a death grip on her coffee or the person would have had hell to pay. She looked up at the person and her frown deepened. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised.

"Dude, this has to stop happening. I'm serious." Annabeth tugged on her scarf, a habit of hers.

Percy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I promise it's not on purpose. I need to work on the whole watching where I'm going thing."

Annabeth quirked her eyebrow. "Yeah, no kidding."

Regaining himself in the way that only Percy could, he shrugged. "I guess it's just good luck that it's you I keep running into."

Annabeth let out an elongated sigh. "At least I don't have to wear my coffee this time."

Percy clapped excitedly. "Yay for progress!"

She didn't have time for this. "What are you doing up this early anyways?" She started walking toward the store. Percy, or course, followed.

"Early? It's 8:30, Wise Girl."

"Oh boy, let me guess, you're a morning person." He nodded and his hair bounced, making him seem even more childish. She should have guessed this hyperactive puppy disguised as a college student would love mornings. "Whatever. What are you doing here," she glanced at his attire,"in a T-shirt? You do realize you're in New York, you idiot."

"I'm well aware of that, sweetheart." If looks could kill, Percy would be in a morgue. "I run this route every morning. And when I run, I sweat. Thus, the T-shirt."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. "Gross, exercise." Percy threw back his head and laughed. His hands clutched his stomach and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Man, she loved it when he did that. Wait, hated it. Same thing.

"I gotta stay in shape. For swim and whatnot." She couldn't deny that he was definitely in shape. But she chose to ignore that.

"Whatnot?" Annabeth questioned.

He gave her a sideways glance with those deep green eyes. When she saw the boyish smile, she knew she was in trouble. "It also helps out when I run into pretty, latte-loving blondes."

Annabeth glared through the blush. "Really? Well, you better go find one." She quickened her pace. He simply caught up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah. I've already set my sights on one."

Annabeth shimmied her shoulders to get his arm off. "For real? You just gave me the 411 on your sweat and now you're putting your armpits all over me. Seaweed Brain."

His cheeks reddened and he looked away.

"You blush a lot." Annabeth noted.

The red spread from his neck to the tips of his ears as he refused to make eye contact. "You love it." He defended himself.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. She hated herself for it, but Percy seem to bring the goofiness out of her. How dare he.

Finally, they were standing in front of the Book Nook.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Percy cocked his head to the side, making Annabeth giggle. Damnit.

" _I'm_ working here."

This caught his attention.

"Really?" Surprisingly, it wasn't rude or mocking. He was just curious.

"Yeah. As of yesterday."

"Cool." This made Annabeth smile.

"I think so." She turned to him and stood awkwardly. "I have to go in now. To work and stuff." _Really, Annabeth? And stuff?_ Percy simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll let you go work and stuff," Annabeth flipped him off, "on one condition."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Who did he think he was? "I don't need your permission."

"Yes you do. Don't make me put my armpit on you again."

"What are we? Middle schoolers?"

"You just make me feel so young."

"Shut up."

"You have to let me buy you a drink." He crossed his arms in finality.

She tucked a curl behind her ear. "Well that's forward. And a bit sleazy."

He rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "Cheese and crackers, Annabeth." She gave him a crazy look, but it didn't faze him. "I'm talking about a coffee. Or latte. Or whatever the hell you drink. Not liquor." He considered her for a moment. "I mean, unless that's your drink of choice."

She purses her lips. "Not really. Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to do that?"

"What if I want to," He questioned nonchalantly. They had a staring match for a couple of seconds. She broke eye contact and slid her phone from her pocket. She checked the time and groaned. 8:58. She needed to be walking in there.

She cut her eyes at him. "You're buying me a muffin too."

His grin was ear-splitting. "Done."

"I don't have time to discuss this now, give me your phone." He did so without complaint, but gave her an expectant look.

"Give me your phone too."

If she kept rolling her eyes, they were bound to fall out of her head. She reluctantly passed hers to him after typing in the code. She was surprised to see he didn't have one on his. She quickly punched in her number, putting it under Wise Girl in spite of herself.

"Here." They swapped phones. He looked at the device like it was gold.

"I finally have your number!"

"Don't read too much into it, dork." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking backwards. She couldn't help but laugh when he tripped over his own foot. His ever present blush graced his tan face, and of course his hand flew to his neck.

"Uh, I meant to do that?" She shook her head. "Have a good day at work, Wise Girl." He waved and turned around. She watched him as he took off running. _Those athletic pants were a gracious gift to humanity and shutupannabeth._ She scolded herself and focused her attention on her phone. It ended up being a bad decision because she had to pull her scarf over the smile that stretched across her lips.

His made his contact name Seaweed Brain.

 _Damn him._

::

 **Oh my goodness they are so cute. Sorry about the lack of Em dashes. I did this on my phone. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Please review. Stuffed you liked, stuff you didn't. Suggestions. Something awesome that happened to you recently. I want to hear it all!**

 **I'm always here to talk. I know I'm a random chick on a website, but my PM is always opened. I know that sometimes life gets sucky, but you have to believe brighter days are around the corner. And without the sucky days, how could we appreciate the bright ones? I here to give my best advice on the good and the bad. Whether your boss was a major jerk, or you got a brand new kitten. Especially if you got a kitten.**

 **So my advice for the day? Get a donut. Splurge on fancy coffee. Because babe, you deserve it!**

 **Now that the randomness is over, thank you again!**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everybody! I hope you all have been well! I'm currently eating a Twinkie. So that's fun. How are you guys?**

 **This chap is semi short and not very exciting. I need it for transition. But it was still fun to write and I find it pretty cute :).**

 **As always, here are some thank yous for some very, very lovely readers. You guys make my day brighter!**

 **Percabeth824** : Hello, friend! I always get excited when I see your reviews. Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. And while donuts are absolutely delicious, I need coffee to survive. It's actually a problem. And VB camp? Is that volleyball? If so, that sounds like a blast. I'm actually terrible at sports (Because I have 0 coordination) but I love to watch them!

 **Dantikat** : Oh my goodness. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm so, so happy that you like it. And thank you so much for taking the time to review and tell me. It gives me much needed confidence. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **Fratzy** : Well hello, lovely! I'm happy to see your username as always! And thank you. They are so precious. And I felt that in this situation Percy would definitely be the forward one. And I also felt that Annabeth would be too wrapped up in her head. But no worries. She'll follow her heart eventually :). She just needs to realize that some risks are worth it.

 **MechanicalStache** : First of all, amazing username. That's legit. Second of all, thank you for such a kind review. At first I was scared to share my writing, but encouraging reviews like this one make me not quite so nervous. So thank you very much for taking the time to tell me your opinion. It was very sweet of you.

 **byebyebaby** : OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK! Hello, pal! I'm going to split this reply up by your reviews :D. 1. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And you're amazing? 2. Yes! Reyna! I thought to myself, I really need to make sure I get her into this chapter for byebyebaby. So I popped her in. She's such a fun character. She should make a few appearances in the story :). 3. Awe, thank you. It really doesn't take much to make percabeth adorable. They just are in general. Bookshops are the beeeeessssstt. I could live in one if it wasn't illegal. And everything is better with cats. Everything. Thank you so much. Your reviews make me smile so big.

 **Deep breath. Okay. Story time!**

::

 _Guess who?_

 _Wait. You know who. Contact name and all that._

 _Oh well. What's up wise girl?_

After the third ding, Annabeth finally looked away from her textbook and over to her phone. She pressed two fingers into her temple when she saw who it was. Honestly, she was surprised the influx of texts hadn't come sooner.

It was the afternoon after her first day at the Book Nook, and she was proud to say that it went well. Margie was more than willing to cater to her school schedule, and she found herself enjoying the small tasks she was assigned. Shelving the books didn't require much attention, but gave her mind time to wander. Organizing paperwork or rearranging items gave her a welcomed distraction. A few customers ask her opinion on certain authors, and she was more than willing to help out. The conversations they had were stimulating. Being in the serene environment was just as peaceful as she imagined it would be.

Well, mostly so anyway.

Unfortunately, her mind kept replaying her literal run ins with Percy throughout the entire day. His stupid smile. His stupid blush. His stupid hair. His stupid, adorable eyes. It unnerved her to no end that he was able to weasel his way into her carefully arranged thoughts and mess with her mind. It wasn't like Annabeth to lose control. She had convinced herself time and time again that control and preparation were the only two things that were sure to get her through life. But then came this jovial man child out of nowhere. He gave her no time to prepare, and was beginning to pry all control right out of her hands.

Breaking away from her mile-a-minute brain, Annabeth took a deep breath to compose herself. She proceeded to gently move the fingers on her temple in methodical circles. She was just about to return to studying when her phone went off again. She let out an audible groan.

 _Oh come on wise girl. Don't leave me hanging._

 _Unless you want to. Which is totally cool._

 _Is this too much?_

 _I'm being annoying aren't I?_

 _Jason says I am. Oh man._

 _I'm sorry. I'll stop._

 _Starting now._

 _I mean now._

 _Damnit._

She couldn't help but laugh lightly. The sound passed her lips in puffs of air. She could practically see the bright red on his cheeks and his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck. He seemed to panic at such strange, random moments. What an odd human. Reluctantly, she curled her fingers around her phone. Sure, he was a doofus. But, she couldn't let him torture himself.

 **Don't hurt yourself, idiot.**

 _Annabeth!_

 **Duh**.

 _:(_

This kid, she swears.

 **Was there something you needed, seaweed brain?**

 _I believe we have a date to plan._

Annabeth felt the pit of her stomach tighten, and her heart leapt to her throat.

 **Outing**. She corrected.

 _Whatever you choose to call it. But we need to set up a time._

 **Fine. When?**

 _Please keep your excitement to a minimum._

There it was. The rolling of her eyes. Shocker.

 _How about now_

She found herself being uncharacteristically passive about his lack of punctuation.

Wait a second.

She narrowed her eyes.

He wants to go _now_? What?

 **Now? We can't. It's such short notice.**

 _Oh. Are you doing something right now?_

She looked around her quiet dorm. Piper's dad had some time off so they went off to spend it together. No doubt they were at some insanely expensive restaurant. Annabeth was simply sitting on her bed studying for a test that wasn't even in the near future. Like she said, preparedness is of extreme importance.

She decided on a safe answer.

 **Studying**.

 _What for?_

Like it was his business.

 **Something**.

?

Deep breath.

 **A test.**

 _When is it?_

 **2 weeks.**

 _Honestly Annabeth?_

 **It's too short notice anyways, Percy.**

 _I don't have anything to do. Your book will be there in a few hours. Who says we can't go?_

No one. They could go if they wanted to. She felt her resolve start to crumble. She tightened her hand around her phone and attempted to pull herself together.

 _Don't go if you don't want to. That's a good reason. But if you're go to reason for bailing is "short notice" then that's not a very fun way to live._

She chewed on her bottom lip. He had a point. She _hated_ that he had a point. It wasn't very eloquently stated, but the sheer truthfulness of the text made her feel dizzy.

It brought to light something she feared. Spontaneity. Annabeth hated the unplanned. And yes this was just a silly dat- _outing_ , but it still made Annabeth nervous. It hit home for her. She never planned to lose her mom. She never planned to lose her dad. She never planned to move all the way across the country. But it happened because she had no control over her life at that time. But at this point in life, she did. And she liked to stick to the plan.

Yes. This was significantly small in comparison. But it still made her palms sweat and her heart race.

She was about to lock her phone and not give him the time of day. But a lone thought stopped her.

This was Percy. He didn't demand that they met. He wasn't pushing her. Yes, he was being childish. But he wasn't being rude. She was beginning to think the man didn't have a rude bone in his body. This was something else she admired about him. _Damn it all._

He just wanted to make sure she knew all of her options.

Finally she let out an undignified whine and began to type.

 **Meet me there in 10. Don't forget, you're buying me a muffin too.**

 _Wouldn't dream of it. But can we meet outside the pool buidling? Leo just texted me saying he needs my notes._

She raised her eyebrow at the typo but didn't allow herself to think about it. She was too busy glaring at the phone. He was completely, totally, unbelievably ridiculous.

 **Oh? Now you're asking for accommodations?**

 _But this is in the name of knowledge. This has to fall under your strict acidemic code._

She winced at the miss spelling, but it didn't bother too much. She understood the pain that words could cause all too well. She would never stoop to hypocrisy.

 **You're absolutely ridiculous. Always remember that.**

 _I'm hoping you'll be around to remind me. :)_

She frowned at his smiley face.

::

 **Welp. There it is! Like I said, kind of anticlimactic. But, that's expected. The next chap is going to be their coffee "outing" and I know that one is probably going to be kind of long. Plus, I want it to be it's own chapter. So I went ahead and split the two up. Also, it been a while, and I know what's it's like to wait for an update. I've already got chap 7 planned out so the wait shouldn't be too long.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I'm so happy that people seem to be enjoying this story! Please review. Stuff you liked. Stuff you didn't. Questions. Or just life stuff.**

 **Quick question. How do you all feel about Luke being introduced to the story? Any suggestions? I'm still not sure, so I need some opinions.**

 **Also, I posted a one shot. "A Lot of I Knows". Check it out!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, beautiful people! How are you guys doing today?**

 **Alright guys, I kind of lied last update. I decided to change around some plans, so I added a chapter. The next chapter will definitely be the coffee date. This moment kind of popped in my head, and I thought that it would be good for character development. For Annabeth and the guys, and Percabeth. I wanted to make sure the group meshed. I also needed some progress between Annabeth and Percy so that when the time comes, their relationship doesn't seem sudden. This chapter helps with that.**

 **Thank you to all the lovely reviewers that give me limitless amounts of encouragement:**

 **Percabeth824** : What's up, homeslice? Oh good! I'm glad I didn't sound like an idiot. I get laziness all too well, my friend. That's awesome. I'm sure you did excellent! If I were ever to get involved in a sport, it would probably be volleyball. While I suck at it, it's hella fun. My best friend was on our team freshman year, and I loved going to her games. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, turns out I'm splitting it into three chapters. Oops. I hope you have a wonderful day, and thank you for your reviews! I always look forward to them.

 **Shadows of a Dying Soul:** Dude. You have no idea how hard I smiled when I saw that you reviewed on ALL of my stories! I'm still super, super excited about it! I'm so stoked that you liked Percy's POV in A Lot of I Knows. He was insanely fun to write in that one. He's funny around an angry Annabeth :). And yes, "complete five year old" suits Percy perfectly. I'm so glad that you're liking Percy in this fic! I'm obviously a Percabeth shipper, but It's really cool that the story still appeals to you. That makes me kind of sort of extremely happy! If Jason is anything at all, he is most certainly a tomato. A precious, adorable, lovable tomato.

 **Fratzy** : Hey there, friend! It was rather mushy in the most innocent way, wasn't it? I'm super duper happy you enjoyed. Thank you for always taking time to review. I always look forward to seeing them!

 **Dantikat:** You're back! Dude, I'm so happy you like it! And, yes, I like the dynamic they have. It suits both of them well. And yeah, I have to admit, I'm a little hung up on the Luke thing. I don't want to be overly cliche, but I think it could be interesting for the story. I guess I'll have to think about it.

 **Okay! To the storymobile!**

 **Yeah, that was really strange I won't be doing that again.**

::

After taking a few minutes to brush her teeth, throw on a beanie, slip into her Chuck Taylor's, and grab her purse, Annabeth leisurely made her way downstairs. She made a conscious effort to slow her pace. Hopefully that would give her time to tame the flutters that bounced around in her stomach. As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she was the slightest bit excited to meet up with the annoying boy. While he had somewhat thrown himself into her structure life, she didn't know much about him. Other than he was in college, he could swim, and he had made it his personal mission to aggravate her mercilessly. Hopefully this "outing" would change that. Of course, this was for the sake of curiosity. Not because she wanted to know him. Or whatever. Same thing.

She stepped out of the dorm building and immediately recoiled when the harsh wind ambushed her.

"Definitely should have grabbed my jacket," she muttered to herself. Too late anyway.

She took a left and headed towards the athletic building. Her eyes flicked back and forth over the beautiful New York scenery. The beach would always be her favorite place, but she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with the east coast appeal. Towering skyscrapers broke through the misty sky, and patches of snow contrasted with the gray concrete. People were scattered throughout the campus. Some snuggled into their winter garb chatting aimlessly while others buried their faces in books. A few stragglers walked around like zombies, purple shadows hugging underneath their eyes. Typical college atmosphere.

A breeze cut through the air and blew the curls from Annabeth's face. She drew her arms tighter around herself as the chill went straight through her sweater. She clenched her teeth to prevent them from chattering.

Finally, she found herself where Percy asked to meet. She could see him a couple of feet ahead with his back turned to her. She also noticed Leo standing in front of him clutching a binder. _The notes he needed,_ Annabeth guessed. His small stature made Percy seem like a giant.

As she began to approach them, she saw two figures exit the athletic building through the double, glass doors. When she noticed it was Jason and Nico, she smiled lightly. She had become fond of the two boys.

She closed the distance and placed herself right next to Percy. He immediately noticed her and gave her his famous lopsided grin. She felt her cheeks heat up at the gleam in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but was immediately cut off.

"Well, hello, pretty lady," Leo all but purred. "Did you come to confess your undying love for me?" He set a scandalous gaze on her. Percy, in turn, set an irritated glare on him. The elfish boy didn't seem the least bit bothered.

Annabeth simply quirked her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"The ladies can't resist all this," he said while gesturing up and down his body.

"I don't know," she started, "Reyna seemed to be able to." She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

The other boys let out a low _oooooh_ while Leo pouted. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes. "We do _not_ speak of that."

"Then keep your advances to yourself." She said while biting back a grin.

Leo quickly recovered and smiled mischievously at the blonde girl. "Never."

"Don't mind him," Jason interjected. "He's just doing what he does best. Being an idiot." Leo whined petulantly. Jason shoved him to the side and stepped toward Annabeth. "Hello, Annabeth," he spoke while giving her a light hug. She returned it graciously.

She looked to her left and made eye contact with Nico. He gave her a timid grin that she return warmly. There was something about Nico's elusive presence that made Annabeth feel inclined to assure him that he was noticed. He took a hesitant step forward then stopped, looking a little unsure. Annabeth understood immediately and met him the rest of the way, giving him a small hug. He stilled for a moment, then gave her a few pats on the back. "Um, hi?"

"Hey, Nico." She said while taking a step back.

"Oh, I see. I take you out for coffee, but everybody else gets a hug. That's _totally_ fair. My feelings aren't hurt at _all_." Percy huffed from beside her. He looked pathetic in the most precious way. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed. He held out his arms pleadingly.

She let out a deep sigh and stepped into his arms, keeping hers by her side. He wrapped his long arms around her in a gentle but firm embrace.

Her face pressed against his sweatshirt covered chest, and she couldn't help but inhale deeply. He smelled like the ocean. How did he manage that when he lived in the heart of the city?

Annabeth hadn't realized how cold she was until she felt the warmth of his body. She involuntarily shivered.

He pulled away slightly, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "Where's your jacket, kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" She frowned at the word.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well maybe I don't want to answer it."

"Come on, you're not even wearing your scarf." She internally swooned when he noticed the absence of her can't-do-without apparel.

"I forgot to grab them." He nodded slowly.

"Here," he released her and went to take off his sweatshirt. She quickly grabbed his wrists.

"No, no, no. I'm good. Promise." Percy looked back and forth between her face and the grasp she had on his wrists. She snatched her hands back and wrapped them around herself once more.

"You're lying." He placed his hands on his hips and stood up straight. Why was that so attractive?

"I'm fine," she bit back at him. She put her nose in the air and slightly winced at how childish the action was. It was his fault anyways. He sighed and puts his hands in the air.

"Whatever you say, wise girl."

A new voice spoke up. "Aren't you guys disgustingly cute?" Leo fixed them with a sinister look.

Oh. She had forgotten their audience. Their audience who had very knowing, and very amused expressions on their faces. Annabeth cleared her throat and looked toward the ground.

"Right," Percy grumbled. "We're leaving now."

"Fine, fine," Leo relented. "I have to go kick Jason's ass at Xbox anyways."

"Psh. Yeah right. Good luck with that." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Please. We both know you're going down. You're barely competition."

Jason looked highly offended. The two went back and forth with creative insults while Percy tried to mediate.

"Idiots." A voice spoke beside her. She turned to find Nico looking at the arguing boys with a bored expression.

Annabeth nodded solemnly. "We're surrounded." Nico smirked at her.

"It's futile really. Their both going to lose to me anyways. So, they're really just competing for second place."

"Confident, are we?"

"Just factual."

"I respect it."

"And I respect you for tolerating him." When she gave him a confused look, he nodded toward Percy who had now officially joined the commotion.

Annabeth grimaced playfully. "I wouldn't call it tolerating. More like babysitting." Nico chuckled lightly and nodded his head in agreeance.

Deciding she'd had enough, Annabeth stepped between all the boys. "Alright girls, you're all pretty. Can we leave now?"

Percy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Ye-of course. I mean. Let's go?"

"Smooth," Jason commentated.

Percy ignored him and grabbed Annabeth's hand, tugging her the direction of the coffee shop.

They worked their way there with a slow gait. It was a minute or two before Annabeth broke the silence.

"You're holding my hand," she mused bluntly.

"So it would seem," he replied casually.

"Um, are...are you going to let go?"

"I will if you ask me to."

She looked at their hands and weighed the consequences. She couldn't be sure why, but she really didn't want to let go. And she absolutely despised herself for it. But she had done a good job with keeping distance for a while now. From most everybody. Didn't she deserve a little bit of indulgence? Could there really be much harm done? Couldn't acquaintances/friends/I'm not sures hold hands? Maybe. Maybe not.

She didn't ask him to let go.

::

 **Theeeerrreeeee it is! So, like I said, were back on track for the coffee date. I'm pretty excited about it. Annabeth will have some break throughs *cough* aboutdamntime*cough*.**

 **I got a very helpful review about adding Luke, so thank you for that! I'm still open to suggestions!**

 **As usual, feel free to drop a review! You guys are so fantastic about doing that. Stuff you liked, stuff you didn't. Life stuff. All that's in between!**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, beautiful souls! (Jessis McCartney, am I right?) I'm not dead. Though I just started college so I'm halfway there. That's pretty much why this took a little bit longer than expected. But, on the bright side, it's a pretty long chapter. So that should make up for it.**

 **Really quick, I just have to say, you guys were AWESOME last chapter with reviews! Like I was blown away. I was like "oh my gosh this is insane". Kinda flipped. Thank you so much for that. With that being said, let's jump into the thank you because there's a lot!**

 **Dantikat** : Hello, again! I'm glad to see you! I LOVE Nico! I definitely wanted him to have a bigger role in my story. You'll be seeing a lot of him. I'm glad you've decided to keep up with the story. Also, thank you so much for continuing to review. You have no idea how much that means. I hope you keep enjoying!

 **percabeth-fan4ever** : Hello, lovely! Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I too, like the Annabeth/Nico dynamic. There will be a lot of that. I have made a decision on Luke! Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom. It will explain! I'm really excited you like the story!

 **Marethyu-in-Tartarus** : OHMYGOODNESS YOU'RE BACK IM SO EXCITED. Okay, freak out over. Hello, again! I know, they're so adorable! I'm glad you love the story! And thank you so much for continuing to review. They make my day!

 **xcardinalsinsx** : Hello! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Yes, I didn't want to rush the relationship. I want it to seem at least somewhat realistic!

 **LunaLovegood220022** : Hello, lovely! I don't know, but I'm super duper excited you found it! I ship all of them so hard it's ridiculous. Trust me, you are that amazing one! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!

 **Percabeth824** : Everytime your username pops up I'm like "yo! That's my homeslice!" Lol. It's always amazing to see you! I agree 100% with you about Luke. There will be something about it in the author's note at the bottom. There will be a lot of bonding between Annabeth and the group, so no need to worry about that. I'm really happy you liked it, and thank you so much for being one of my main reviewers!

 **Fratzy** : Hello, you wonderful person! I'm so happy you're back! Annabeth actually has quite the breakthrough in this chapter! Hallelujah! I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day!

 **Guest** "good stuff": haha thank you :). My favorite jokes are puns, and they drive my best friend insane. But I'm glad you think I'm funny! Thank you so much for reading AND reviewing!

 **Wham and bam. Idk. Here's the story!**

The chime of the bell echoed through Annabeth's mind as they walked into the quaint shop. She always loved coming there. Not only did it have the wonderful smell of coffee, but it had an overall cozy feel. There was a small fireplace with a seating area semi circled around it. Funky pictures decorated the walls, and fall colors were splashed here and there. Homey, is the word she would use.

With his hand still clutching hers, Percy approached the counter. His brows pulled together as he examined the menu. He looked so focused. Precious. Honestly, same thing.

"Hmmm. This is the hardest part. Everything looks so good. I never know what to get." His voice was riddled with thought and Annabeth had to bite her lips so she didn't laugh.

"It's just a drink. Do what I do and stick to a usual order. It takes the pain out of the situation."

He whipped his face towards her.

"Honestly. You only ever get one drink? Chai lattes? That's it?" He spoke as if it were a mortal sin.

She nodded her head, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, if I'm really tired, I'll get a macchiato. But that's rare."

"You are so, so, so, soooo-"

"Get on with it."

"Boring. Irrevocably, unapologetically _boring_."

Yes, she was impressed with his word choice. Not surprised, though. Not in the least bit. She had learned, in the minuscule amount of time that she'd known him, that Percy Jackson was a lot of things. But he wasn't stupid. Too witty for his own good, more like. That didn't stop her from calling him an idiot.

"You're such an idiot. I'm not boring, just," she found herself searching for a word, "…safe," she settled on.

"Safe? Were you not just telling me it's just a drink?"

"I guess." She really couldn't argue with him.

He gripped the hand that was in his and pulled her closer. Now, their sides were pressed against each other. Annabeth went ridged and she held her breath. He was close. So close. How did guys manage to smell _so damn good_?

Before she could do something stupid, like tell him he smelled _so damn good_ , he spoke up.

"Right there. That's the one. Caramel frappuccino. That's the one you're trying." He finished the statement with a final nod then turned to her. He slightly flinched at the hard look she was giving him. Good. He should be scared.

" Are you mental?" Trust her. That wasn't a rhetorical question. "It's like, -30 degrees outside, and you want me to get a drink made out of ice?"

"But it's not -30 degrees in here, Annabeth." The condescending way he said her name made her eye twitch. "Trust me, darling. They're delicious. Life changing really." He looked back towards her and apparently saw that she was about to protest. So he hit her with a Hail Mary. "Oh, I understand now. I get it, really. You can't let loose. Can't take a risk, though this hardly counts as one. It's fine, Annabeth. Go for the monotonous chai latte. It's _safe_ , after all."

No. He. Did. Not.

Who in the hell did he think he was? Wait. Why wasn't this being said out loud?

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you are?" Without preamble, she threw his hand towards his body and marched up to the register. Smoke was practically billowing from her ears, and the employee looked terrified.

"How-how may I help you ma'am?" She tried to sound confident but failed.

"Two medium, caramel frappuccinos. On that asshole," she quipped while pointing towards Percy. The black-haired idiot had the nerve to laugh.

Without further discussion, she did a 180 and stalked toward her favorite window seat. She fumed while staring out of the wide framed view. She wrapped her arms around herself and clutched tightly. Truth being told, she was overreacting monumentally. But as much as she tried to tell herself she was, she wasn't angry. She was embarrassed. He was right. Without a doubt. She couldn't let loose. Not even for a stupid coffee. But her straightlaced efforts got her through life. And, of course, old habits die hard. How silly did she look? She didn't want to know.

A couple minutes later, a small brown bag plopped onto the table in front of her. She looked up to see Percy taking a seat across from her.

"You forgot about the muffin. But I didn't," he said while tapping the side of his head. Cute. _Ugh_.

She wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. So she simply took the drink that he slid toward her.

Percy sighed. "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Here," he said while standing up. "I'll go get your usual order."

The sad look on his face made her panic. She jumped to her feet abruptly. Her chair scraped the floor and gained some attention. Percy sent her a questioning look.

"No. No. Don't do that. I was being a bitch. I do that sometimes. To everyone. So don't take it personally. It's just a drink. Plus, sometimes new things aren't so bad. So, bottom line, you're not an asshole and I'm not mad." Woah. Why was she being so apologetic? That was definitely new. But she always gave the guy a hard time. It wouldn't hurt to lay off just this once.

"If you're sure," Percy whispered while slowly sitting down.

Annabeth nodded, and that was all he needed.

"So…," Percy started off, "hi?"

Annabeth shook her head with an unamused expression. "Smooth."

He deflated and pulled his drink closer. Red rushed his cheeks and Annabeth smirked. "Shut up. I'm trying here."

"I see that." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "What did Leo need the notes for?" She took a sip of her drink, satisfied with her ice breaker. The cool liquid was sweet and refreshing. It was really good. And Percy was really right. And this made Annabeth really aggravated. "It's good," she commented nonchalantly.

Percy smirked in a way that said _I told you so_ , but he didn't acknowledge it. Bless him.

"He needed them for bio-chem. He's in the same class as me, but he's a slacker. So he has to mooch off all the good students." He rolled his eyes, but she could tell it was fondly.

"You and the guys are pretty close, huh?" She asked him, but she already knew. It was obvious how much they cared for each other.

He shrugged and fiddled with his straw. "They're family. Jason's been my best friend since high school, same with Leo. Nico's technically my cousin, but we've always been more like brothers. He's a year younger, but he acts older than all of us. He's definitely the person I'd call if I got arrested or if I, like, murdered someone or something" she snorted at this. "Frank is relatively new to the group, but we love him all the same." He finished by taking a big sip of his drink.

"You guys are cute. Bromance all the way." She placed her hand on her heart condescendingly.

"You think I'm cute," Percy asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"The dynamic is. I don't find idiots attractive." Annabeth looked out the window, hoping to hide her blush. She ignored the offended gasp he let out, and went on to ask another question. "What's your major?"

His entire posture changed. Suddenly, he was sitting up straight with a beaming smile on his face. Whatever it was, he had a true passion for it.

"Marine biology." His excitement was contagious, and Annabeth couldn't help but share his enthusiasm.

"That's really cool. Impressive even. Why marine biology?"

His smile turned serene. "I've always loved the ocean. It's such an indescribable force. It's like a whole other world on a world. Does that even make sense?" His nose scrunched up and Annabeth chuckled.

"Yes it does." She set her drink down and focused solely on him.

"Anyways, it's so polluted right now, and it's getting worse. It's the saddest thing ever. We can't let something like that go to waste. So this is me doing my part. Plus, I would get to work at the place I love for a living. That's legit." He sounded like he couldn't wait for the future. It was a strange perspective for someone like him. He was always so easy going, and it was interesting knowing that he had long term goals of that size.

Annabeth nodded. "Legit, indeed."

He scooted his chair closer to the table, and rested his elbows on it. He interlaced his hands, and rested his chin on them. "Alright, my turn. Hm, this has to be a good one. Got it. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh boy. That's a good one alright." He grumbled something, but she answered anyways. "Gray."

"Gray? That's different." He pursed his lips slightly as if he were scrutinizing her.

"There's nothing wrong with gray. It's a soft color."

He tilted his head back and forth, and it made his inky hair fall into his face. He was so effortlessly endearing. It was infuriating.

"I'll buy it. It does seem soft."

"Glad you see it my way. Okay, next question. Um, let's see, I'm not very good at these things," she racked her brain for anything to continue their impromptu twenty questions type game. While picking at the wrapping on her muffin, she thought of one. "Who is your hero?"

For the second time, utter joy broke across his face. But this time it was doubled. There was something very pure about it. When Percy was proud of something, he wore it on his sleeve.

"My mom. One hundred percent. She's my everything." When he finished his statement, he set his eyes on the table, and his cheeks turned a little red. When he scratched the back of his neck, Annabeth spoke up to alleviate him from some of his embarrassment.

"I think that's admirable. There's nothing wrong with being a momma's boy." And she meant it. She, of all people, knew how important mothers were. She broke off a piece of her muffin and held it out to him.

His sea green eyes flashed to hers. She was always startled by the vibrant color. It seemed as though she would never get used to them. He took it and smiled in thanks.

"I know, I know. The guys pick on me for it, but I'm nowhere near ashamed. She's the strongest woman I know. Strongest _person_. She's been through such a rough life, yet she turned out to be the kindest, most gentlest human on earth. I love her with my whole heart." Honestly, it was so hard to dislike this guy. What kind of twenty year old dude so openly professes the deep rooted love he has for his mother? It was obvious how close they were considering the way he spoke about her. Annabeth felt a pinch of jealousy behind her sternum, but she shook it off. She knew the cards she was dealt.

"What's her name," Annabeth urged, wanting to know more about this supposed super mom. For some reason, the thought of her comforted Annabeth.

"Sally," Percy said her name as if it it were the title of a precious stone.

"Sally," Annabeth tested it out, "Sally has raised a great kid." He choked a little on the muffin, and his face flushed. She didn't blame him. It wasn't everyday that she complimented him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I answered. You're turn," he spoke while turning his straw in a circular motion.

The answer was easy. But it was the hardest thing in the world to say. She watched a drop of condensation fall from her drink and tried to muster the courage. Annabeth inhaled deeply and looked him in the eye.

"My mom too," she answered honestly.

His eyes lit up. "Gasp! Twins. I bet she's awesome." His enthusiasm bled through his voice, and she hated that her reply would ruin it.

"She was," She smiled weakly. Emotions flooded his eyes like a slideshow. First confusion. Then realization. Finally, something she'd seen way too often. Sympathy.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm-that's awful." He reached across the table and laid his hand on hers. His warm fingers felt nice wrapped around her own, and the sensation seemed to make it easier to speak. Annabeth put on the most genuine smile she could.

"I know. I'm glad you didn't say 'I'm sorry'. That's what everybody else does." She hated it when people did that. She appreciated the gesture, of course. But it wasn't anybody's fault, and that wouldn't do anything to bring her back.

He smiled at her understandingly. "I know better. That wouldn't do anything to help you." He spoke as if he had experience.

"How did you know?" Her voice came out as a whisper, and for a terrifying second, she thought something similar had happened to him. His fingers tightened around hers.

"Nico's older sister, Bianca, passed away when he was a kid. I spent a lot of time dealing with the aftermath. Picking up the pieces, I guess you can say. Anyways, I said that to him once. It didn't go over well." Annabeth feel a pulsing ache in her chest for the boy. The sweet, reserved boy who tried his best to blend into the background. He didn't deserve that. But, no one ever does.

"Poor Nico," she finally replied. Percy just nodded his head.

"Yeah. It tore the kid apart. She was his world. But with time, it gets easier for him. He still has his days, but they're getting rare." His eyes took on a cautious quality.

"When," he asked. Annabeth knew exactly what he meant.

"I was fourteen." This time it was her who gripped his fingers tighter. She needed something to feel grounded. He took his other hand and gripped her free one. Then, he moved their hands to the center of the table.

"It was at a time when I needed her most, you know?" He nodded for her to continue and, involuntarily, the words started to pour out.

"I was so angry about it. And I was guilty for feeling that way. It wasn't her fault. But I just…I don't know. I had to go through so much without her. I'm _going_ to have to go through so much without her. And my dad he…" Her voice started to fade. She couldn't go there yet. She wouldn't. She had already said more to him than she had to anyone.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it without her." The moment became too much, and suddenly she wanted it to end. This seemed too fast. She felt the pressure behind her eyes, and knew that the tears were dangerously close to falling.

Percy slipped one of his hands out of hers, and she immediately missed his touch. He lightly touched his finger and thumb to her chin, and lifted her face so he could see her eyes. "I do," he smiled confidently.

"What?" She was beyond confused.

"I know you'll be able to do it. Whatever life throws at you, you can handle it. I may not know you very well, but I know how determined and persistent you can be. Plus, you've already persevered so much at such a young age. Life should be afraid of you, Annabeth. Not the other way around." He sounded so undoubtedly sure of the words he was speaking, that it made the tears Annabeth worked so hard to hold back race down her cheeks. And she did the last thing one would expect her to do.

She laughed.

She laughed so hard her sides hurt. She laughed because of all the condolences, of all of the _I'm sorries_ , _it's going to be okays_ , and _it gets betters_ she had heard before, Percy's tip-of-the-tongue reassurance was the thing that finally made her feel like she was going to make it.

"Um, Anna? You okay? I didn't mean to make you cry." He seemed very conflicted with the situation.

It was then Annabeth realized how much of a psycho she must look like. For the second time that day, Annabeth was embarrassed. She pulled her hands back to wipe her face. She smiled in appreciation when Percy handed her a napkin.

"No. Thank you, actually. You made me feel better." His smile was radiant, and flutters danced in Annabeth's stomach. She felt her face warm up. "I know I must look silly. This is embarrassing."

He shook his head. "Annabeth, it's natural to cry."

"It's not that. I've never told anybody this much before. I haven't even had this long of a conversation about it. It's hard. I'm just embarrassed." She looked at the tear stained napkin in her hands.

"Hey." She snapped her head up at his voice. He laid his hand in the table palm up. "Give me that," he said while nodding at her hand. She smiled lightly and complied. "You can't keep it all bottled up. It won't work. You deserve to talk to someone, Annabeth. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

She leaned farther back in her chair. "Was this the plan from the start? To turn our coffee outing into a therapy session?"

"Sure. Look at this face. Tell me it's not easy to talk to." She laughed again, and damn if it didn't feel good.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." His famous blush painted his cheeks.

"I've got your back, Wise Girl."

And despite every doubt she'd had, she believed him.

 **Can you say progress? WHOO HOO. Honestly my favorite line is "Two medium, caramel frappuccinos. On that asshole." I will say that to someone one day. Mark my words.**

 **Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it! Make sure to review. Stuff you liked, stuff you didn't. Is Taylor Swift okay? Anything at all.**

 **I'm huge on suggestions. So don't be afraid to drop one.**

 **About Luke. One reviewer *cough*percabeth824*cough* pretty much helped reinforce my feelings on the issue. I think if I gave him a huge role, it would stir up drama that isn't necessary to the story. But, I do like adding as many characters from the book as I can. So, he will show up. But he will just be in a tiny part that doesn't effect plot. And he'll be pretty OC. Feel free to disagree. If you are particularly passionate, please pm me lol. Other than that, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! You are that absolutely best.**

 **Peace out Girl Scouts**

 **Gray:: John 3:16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Riordan. Everything. I don't even like Rice Krispies Treats much less own them.**

 **Hey there, peeps! Yeah, yeah. I know. Shame. Shame. Tsk. Tsk. Where has my AWOL ass been this entire time? Well, all of my finals are pretty much taken care of so I had a day to just write. So, here I am! I hope you're still here too! This is REALLY long. Hopefully that makes up for something.**

 **A side note: I probably should have said this in the first chapter, but this story doesn't really have a major plot. I mean there's the obvious romance, but it's more so a following of Annabeth's character development. Her learning to trust. Learning to accept new relationships. I actually relate to Annabeth's character in this a lot. So what you're seeing at this point in the story is going to be the vibe basically all the way through. Chill? Chill. Can that be our always?**

 **Another note: ABC food = Already. Been. Chewed. It'll make sense in a minute.**

 **Now, my favorite part! Thank yous for all of my lovely/wonderful/perfect/exceptional/amazing/stunning/sexy/percyjacksonloving reviewers! I know there's a lot (which can I say is super flipping awesome!) but I'm going to respond to everybody. If they took the time to review it means way too much for me not to say anything. Btw, if I'm stupid for a moment and acciedently leave you out, please say something!**

 **Ravenclawdiadem16** : Hey there! How are you doing? If I'm being completely honest, I'm definitely writing Percy as my dream guy. Not even going to lie. Slightly indulgent of me. But is he not precious?! Caramel fraps are da bomb. And that line has been tucked away safely into my inventory for future use! As usual, I super happy you took time to review! I'm always so ecstatic to see your username!

 **LunaLovegood220022** : Dude, I'm so ready to use that line someday. It would be absolutely incredible to have boyfriend like percy. My fingers are crossed. Yeah, I didn't want to make Luke a bad guy. He tends to be a bit misunderstood. I have a lot of sympathy for his character. Everyoneholdtheirfireplease. Oh and you're welcome for shattering your heart lol. Our poor little cinnamon bun Nico. We must protect him. Oh and solangelo. I might hint ;). Thank you so much for stopping by and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **PJOandHP4life** : Thank you! Yeah, Annabeth needs time, but she's getting there. None of that drama. I'm a strong independent writer who refuses to damage character reputation. Luke will have a part! It will be small, but he'll be there. And he's not, like, a psycho or anything. No. Thank you so much for taking your time to review! I means so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **CupcakeQueen816** : Holy cheeseball your username is precious. And it's all good! Honestly I'm just stoked that you're enjoying! Yeah, I like breaking down Annabeth's walls. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Frazy** : What's up? It's my homie! How are you doing?! Thank you so much for reviewing! They always make me all happy on the inside!

 **Aadii** : Ahhhhhhh! I'm so happy you like it! It took a minute, but here's the update! I hope you enjoy!

 **Dantikat** : Hey there, pal! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, we don't need that drama. Luke will be a happy little member of the story without being a psycho! I'm a fluff addict. Do they have a Fluff Anonymous? Thank you for taking your time to review! It means so much to me!

 **Marethyu** - **in** - **Tartarus** : It's my OG reviewer! How I love thee! I'm so happy to see your review! Luke will not be a psycho. Rest assured, comrade. I'm so happy you liked it, and thank you always for reviewing!

 **Byebyebaby** : OHMYGOSH IM SO HAPPY! I love your reviews so much. They're alway so sweet and they make me all happy and excited! I'm liking how the characters are interacting too. They precious fo sho. And I have not forgotten about super perfect queen Reyna. I would never. She'll be back! I love chais (obviously) but I'ma big caramel macchiato girl. And I'm basic. So anything seasonal. And just coffee, I could take that stuff through an IV. Thank you so so so so much and I hope you enjoy!

 **Qwertyweirdo** : Percy is a ranter. What can I say? I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for taking your time to review! P.S. I saw you on Make It Out Alive! Thank you for reviewing there to! YOU ROCK!

 **Okay. Lights, camera, STORY**

::

"Welcome to the Book Nook. If you need anything, let me know," Annabeth said while smiling at the dark-haired women who had just walked into the store. She didn't really expect her to need help. Honestly, the phrase fell from her lips out of professional habit. The woman was a regular, and Annabeth would see her at least two more times that week.

Annabeth's fingers went back to entertaining themselves with the pages of her physics book while she half heartedly read the words. Her break was in ten minutes and she was more focused on getting food than anything. The Rice Krispies Treat in the break room snack bin was calling her name. Her eyes flicked to the clock then back to her book in exasperation.

The dark-haired woman from earlier approached the counter with her purchases in tow. She smiled at Annabeth, light crinkles forming by her eyes. She had bright, rosey cheeks and a strong nose. Her hair fell in soft waves, tumbling out of her ponytail to frame her face. Her royal blue jacket made her sky blue eyes stand out even more. Nurture practically radiated from her. And she had the most graceful smile. A smile that could make anyone feel special.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Annabeth's friendly tone presented itself naturally.

The woman nodded. "Oh yes, thank you." She pushed the stack of books foreword for Annabeth to ring up.

"Renting or buying?"

"Buying, please."

"Hm, nice choices. I'm impressed."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Thank you. I've probably read this one about five times. I just keep going back. The story is timeless," she spoke while cradling the book in her hands. She handed it to Annabeth then continued. "Unfortunately, my son is rather clumsy. Good intentioned. But clumsy." It seemed as though she was trying look frustrated, but anybody could see the fond look in her eyes. "He was helping me out in the kitchen and accidentally dropped my copy in a pot of marinara sauce. I'm not even sure why he had it." Her confused expression made Annabeth laugh.

"Oh goodness," Annabeth said while bagging the books.

"He tried washing it off in the sink," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"He seems like a character," Annabeth said while handing the woman her change.

"That's one way to put it. The nice way at least." Annabeth chuckled good naturedly.

The door opened with a ding and let in a rush of cold air. The two women swiveled their heads toward the sound.

Annabeth's face flushed while the dark-haired woman's broke into a large smile.

Percy's tall stature took up most of the foyer in the small shop. One hand was gripping a to go coffee cup and his other held a paper bag.

"Mom?" His eyebrow quirked in that infuriatingly cute way. _Ugh_.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" The woman started walking toward him.

 _Why is he here?_

Annabeth froze.

 _Wait. Did he just say…?_

 _That meant._

 _She was…he is…oh._

Sally, Annabeth could now refer to her as, slipped her arms around Percy's waist and gave him a strong squeeze. Percy immediately beamed and returned the hug the best he could with his full hands.

"Hey," he started, leaning down to peck her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a book shop, sweetheart. Why wouldn't I be here?" He nodded in agreement. "But, I am curious as to why you're here."

Percy smiled sheepishly and blushed. He turned toward Annabeth. "Um, I brought Annabeth lunch." He coughed lightly and shifted his feet. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but a corner of her lip stretched upward anyway. This was the first time she'd seen him since their outing and she would be lying if she said she wasn't anxious. She was still embarrassed and didn't know if she was quite ready to face him after such a deep conversation.

"Annabeth?" If possible, Sally's smile got brighter. Annabeth jumped, breaking eye contact with Percy. She was surprised at the undertone of recognition in Sally's voice. " _This_ ," she exclaimed, pointing a finger at the blonde girl, "is Annabeth!"

Percy signed in misery. "Yes, mom. Small world." Percy turned his weary eyes to the topic of conversation. "Anna, this is mom. Mom, this is Annabeth. Here we go."

Annabeth was confused by the last part of his introduction until she felt herself being yanked forward. She used one hand to brace herself on the glass surface of the counter while the other hand was clutched enthusiastically between both of Sally's. Annabeth's eyes widened at the contact and she began to stutter.

"Um, I—uh," She sputtered until the older woman's warm voice filled the shop.

"Oh, honey! It's so wonderful to meet you. My boy has told me so much about you. I mean, seriously, it's ridiculous. He-"

"Mom," Percy whined. Of all the times Annabeth had seen Percy Jackson blush—which was a lot—she'd never seen his face this red. "Please, you're going to pull her arm out of socket."

Sally hesitantly dropped her hand. "Right. I apologize." Nothing about the woman's face looked apologetic. "It's just that I'm very excited to meet you. Percy is so fond of you and-"

"Mom," Percy fixed her with another meaningful look.

"Oh, so I have to be discreet about your affections but you don't." She cocked a hip and crossed her arms.

"Oh my God." Percy's entire being slumped and Sally's mischievous expression flourished. She met Annabeth's eyes and winked.

"Fine, Fine. I got it." She pursed her lips together to show that she was composed and clapped her hands together. "Well, kiddos, this was fun. Annabeth, I'm honestly so happy I finally got to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again soon." She went to grab her books but thought better of it. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a receipt and a pen. She wrote down her number and handed it to Annabeth. Satisfied, she picked up her bag and started toward the door. "Please, don't be a stranger. I need all the help I can get keeping this one in line." She punctuated her statement by hip bumping Percy. He did it back indignantly. "Are you still coming over later?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Will there be blue cookies?"

"Why is your spending time with me contingent on cookies?"

"Because I love them more than you."

"I didn't know my son was a compulsive liar. Where did I go wrong?"

Percy chuckled and Annabeth couldn't help but laugh along. She smiled fondly, and her heart tinged with pain. They adored each other so much.

"I'll be there around 7:00. I have practice." Percy answered

"Okay then. Be good. Love you." He repeated the statement and bent down so she could place a small kiss on his cheek.

With one last smile and wave to Annabeth, Sally exited the Book Nook.

Percy slowly turned back to look at Annabeth. He cleared his throat and gave a bright smile. "So," he extended his arms toward her, "food."

Annabeth smirked. "Thank you, momma's boy."

Percy scowled. "I'm leaving. And I'm taking the food."

He did an about face turn and went to leave.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it. Come back. I want the food! Please!" She laughed with each word and put her textbook under the counter. She ran around the counter and struggled to stop him in time.

He turned around with a knowing smile and waited for her to walk up to him. When she reached him he held out the food and drink for her to take.

She took them, and looked at him with a curious gaze. "You didn't have to do this. I mean I appreciate it. I really do. I just, um...why?"

He lifted one shoulder slightly and blew a small puff of air from his lips. "I don't know...I was already getting food and I just thought you might like some lunch. Are—are you okay with it?" He held her stare while bunching the sleeve of his shirt tighter in plam.

Annabeth shifted. This was a little weird. Maybe not weird. Maybe...new? Annabeth just wasn't used to this. But it was safe to say her and Percy were friends now. She tried to stop it but, dammit, the boy was a force to be reckon with. Friends could bring friends lunch. Maybe?

She punched his sternum softly with her hand that was holding the paper bag. "I'm always okay with free food." She fixed him with a look that told him her genuine appreciation. "Want to be awkward and watch me eat in the break room?"

"Oh, it's my dying wish."

She was about to give a smart ass reply, when a new voice stopped her.

"Annabeth? Why aren't you on break yet?" Margie appeared beside her holding a box of books.

"Hey, Margie. I just got caught up with a customer. I'm heading to the back now."

Margie nodded and turned her attention to Percy. "Hello, dear. Who are you? A friend of Annabeth's?"

"Yea-," Annabeth went to answer for him but Percy beat her to it.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Percy. Would you like some help with that," he asked gesturing to the box in her hands. Annabeth inwardly swooned at his impeccable manners, and it seemed Margie did as well.

"No, dear. But thank you." She gave him an appraising once over. " Handsome and polite. He's a keeper, Annabeth."

Annabeth gaped and shook her head. "Oh. No—Margie. I mean, I don't, have him?" _Oh_ , _beautifully_ _put_ _Annabeth. Really. Very smooth_.

Margie just smiled mischievously. Percy smirked.

"Sure she does. She just won't take me." Annabeth's eyes narrowed to slits. The audacity of this man child.

"Alright we're going to the break room. Goodbye, Margie! _Let's_ _go_ _Percy_." Annabeth spun and started walking, not checking to see if he was following. She faintly heard him telling Margie it was nice to meet her and her returning the gesture. Great, had won her over too. Apparently, boyish charm goes a long way.

Percy followed her into the small break room that doubled as a kitchenette. She took a seat at the round wooden table and he copied. Taking a sip of the drink, she sighed in contentment. Chai Latte. Bless.

"Okay, I was mad at you for that annoying stunt you just pulled. But, all is forgiven." She took another long sip.

"That easy, huh?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet under the table.

She narrowed her eyes. "This time. Don't get used to it." She began to unwrap her sandwich and gasped when she saw it. Turkey club. Her favorite. What the hell? No one was this good.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" She leaned closer to him with a scrutinizing look. "Oh, shit. You really are a stalker."

Percy simply chuckled quietly then leaned closer. Too close. Not close enough. _Same thing_.

"No, I'm just psychic."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed even further.

"And by psychic I mean I made Jason text Piper and ask her what your favorite sandwich was."

"Okay." Annabeth slowly leaned back and busied herself with her sandwich to fight the blush that was fast approaching from their proximity. "Still a little creepy. But less creepy."

Percy took her latte, much to her dismay, and took a sip from it. He nodded with satisfaction then set it back down. "Honestly, I was helping Jason out. He'll take any chance he can get to talk to her. He's smitten." He looked at her with a pathetic face and sighed. "I'm jealous."

"Poor baby," she spoke before taking a big bite out of her sandwich. "He's just moving on to greener pastures. You'll be alright." He frowned at her as she spoke with food in her mouth.

"That's not very ladylike." She simply opened her mouth to showcase her ABC food to spite him. He shook his head and his lips curled back. "Disgusting. You savage." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to munch.

They sat in silence. Annabeth ate her food while Percy just sat there. As Annabeth forewarned, it was slightly awkward. But, surprisingly, not unbearable. She actually found it enjoyable.

"Hey," he broke the silence. Annabeth turned toward him, curls bouncing. "I'm sorry about my mom. She always really...bubbly. About everything. She means well. No matter how embarrassing it is." Percy muttered the last part distastefully.

Annabeth smiled. "No worries. It's a mom thing. I'm glad I got to meet her. She's just as wonderful as you said she was. More so, even."

Percy's face took on a soft demeanor. The way to this boy's heart was obviously his mom. "Yeah, she is. Thank you."

"I see her in here all the time."

Percy nodded. "She's a nerd. Just like you."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose at him and he laughed.

"You talk about me?" Annabeth wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. Why in the hell does she do this to herself? Oh well. Damage was done.

Percy didn't seem to be in the same crisis as she was. He smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend. I tell her everything."

Annabeth gulped and, once more, they lapsed into silence.

Eventually, he took in a deep breath of air and released it. Annabeth glanced at him and noticed the nervous look on his face. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He blushed at being caught. But, having no other choice, answered her. "I did have another reason for stopping by."

Annabeth was skeptical, but nodded at him to continue.

"Um, well, I was just wondering. We have a swim meet this friday, and—I guess—well I wanted—I thought maybe-"

"Percy."

"I wanted you to come. If you want to of course."

Annabeth went to answer but hesitated. Percy spoke again.

"Nico, Leo and Hazel will be there too so you won't have to sit alone. Plus, Jason is asking Piper. And a few of us are going to our place after and Thalia is making dinner. You can come to that too if you want. It could be fun," Percy finished uncertainly.

Annabeth looked at him for a moment.

"Who's Hazel? And Thalia?" she asked. It was more to buy her time to think than anything.

"Oh, yeah. Hazel is Frank's girlfriend and Thalia is Jason's sister." She nodded in understanding.

She could tell he was nervous even though he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. His foot hadn't stopped tapping.

It did sound like fun. Especially if Piper was coming too. Which Annabeth was positive she would be. She would be excited to see her "hot blond".

And in the spirit of trying new things—which had been a trend lately—Annabeth nodded her head.

"Yeah. Sure," she said softly. "It does sound like fun."

Percy let out a long breath and flopped back into his seat. "Thank goodness. I was worried for a second."

'

"Oh, I wouldn't speak so soon," she swirled her latte sinisterly. " I just can't wait to see you in your speedo."

Percy jerked his head toward her with a look of terror on his face.

Annabeth's smile widened. "Oh, yeah. Didn't think this through very well did we?"

Percy closed his eyes.

"Son of a bitch."

 ***sinisterly swirls glasses of orange juice* ah yes, everything is going just as i planned. Because I'm the author. And I'm literally the only one that knows the plan.**

 **Well, there it is! Can I just say, thank you Annabeth. Finally, you're starting to open your eyes. Literally, it's obvious to everyone. Even Percy. Get yo self together girl!**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please review. Stuff you liked. Stuff you didn't. What you want for Christmas! I want to hear! Reviews make me all smiley.**

 **Manners are always attractive. For anyone. Always remember that.**

 **Also, if you have a character you want in the story, lay it on me! I'll see what I can do!**

 **I posted a new one-shot. It's called Make It Out Alive. If you're into MOA angst, you should check it out!**

 **Everyone stay safe and beautiful. Internet hugs to all!**

 **Mm. Percy in a speedo. Wait what?**

::

 **Gray John 3:16**


End file.
